The Phantom at Freddy's
by FariyFlare
Summary: All was going well for Danny until he found out his parents got him a job. Where you may ask? Nowhere else but Freddy's. Will Danny be able to survive the nights at Freddy's? Or will he fall victim and become an animatronic himself?
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

Danny lends against the wall in his office as he stared at the creatures that had entered. There was a brown bear with a top hat, a purple bunny with a red bow tie, a yellow chicken or was it a duck with a bib that read, "Let's Eat!" and a red pirate fox with an eye patch. In their eyes, the Halfa saw sadness, misunderstanding, dread and horror. Then out of nowhere a golden bear appeared out of thin air as the other creatures started making their way towards the boy. As Danny watched the creatures slowly approached him, he couldn't help but ask, "Why did I even take this job again?"  
Just then time stopped causing everything to be frozen in time. I then step out from the side with my hands up, "Whoa! Hold it right there! What going on here? We just started this from around maybe the middle or somewhere around that point in the story! What's up with that? I didn't plan for this to happen."

Just then Clockwork appeared coming through one of his clock like portals, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I had to freeze time and stop the story Clockwork," I explained to him with a huff with my arms crossed, "It started off around the middle of the story and not the beginning! The readers have no idea what going on and why on earth Danny got a job at Freddy's!"

Clockwork floated there for bit before speaking, "It see what you mean-"

"Don't you dare say my real name," I interrupted him with a stern look.

"-FariyFlare," Clockwork continued sounding a bit annoyed with being interrupted, "Just this once I will reverse time to a few nights back to where it all started," just then everything started to go backwards at a quick pace until everything froze once again, "But please don't mess with this timeline and change the events that are to come."

I just rolled my eyes at his request, "How can I mess with what is to come when I'm the one writing it?"

The Ghost of Time just chuckled, "That may be true, but this is yet another adventure and timeline for our young hero."

"So true," I replied with a small chuckle as I disappear from the scene.

Not far behind, Clockwork disappeared as well into one of his many portals as he called out, "Time in!" then time started moving once again.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

It was late at night and Danny had once again taken down the oh so terrifying Box Ghost, the controller of all things square and cardboard with the occasional bubble wrap. As Danny landed on the ground, Sam and Tucker ran up to him, "Did you guys run into any trouble?"

"Nope, nothing on my end," Tucker answered with a shrug.

"Just some Ectopuses on my end, but besides that, nothing," Sam replied with her own shrug.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" the Halfa asked changing the topic around.

"It's summer man!" Tucker exclaimed happily, "We have all summer to decide!"

"As long as it has nothing to do with what happen last time, I'm up for it," Sam answered.

"Same here," Danny commented, "I don't want to spend another summer racing around the country to stop a ghost obsessed Fruitloop."

"I wouldn't mind doing the cross country trip again," the techno-geek told them, "Well without government agents on our tail and or having a bad guy to chase down."

"How about we meet up at Danny's place tomorrow to decide what we are going to do," the vegetarian goth suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Danny replied with a nod, then they went off in different directions to their homes

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

It was the very next day early in the morning and Danny couldn't believe what he had just found out from his parents, "What do you mean you got me a job?"

"Well since it is summer vacation, we thought that it would be a good time for you to get a job and learn some responsibility at the same time Sweetie," Maddie explained to her son understanding how much of a surprise this must be for him.

"And on the plus side, you don't have to do very much for it!" Jack jumped in excitedly, "All you have to do is watch some freaky animatronics at some joint called Something Fazbear Something!" then in a voice that sounded as if he was in thought he added in, "But I'm pretty sure that they are possessed. There no way animatronics can be that freaky without being possessed."

"You will working from midnight to six in the morning during the week and will be having the weekend off," Maddie added in ignoring Jack's last comment.

"But why didn't you ask me if I wanted one?" Danny asked becoming a bit panicked from all of this being thrown at him all at once, "What if I had plans that I have to cancel or try to work around now?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't have anything that important you have to worry about," Jack tells him with a big goofy smile, "It not like you have some other secret life that none of us know about."

"Right..." the Halfa replied slowly, if only they knew his father was telling the truth.

"Now, you will be starting tonight, so make sure you get plenty of rest," Maddie informed him.

"Great, just what I wanted, a summer job," Danny grumbled as he crossed his armed not happy with this at all and sighed, "There's no way out of this is there?"

"Nope," Jack answered with not seeing what the problem was.

"So, where is this place?" Danny asked accepting his fate at the time being.

"It's the new pizza place that opened not that long ago at the edge of the town," Maddie informed her son. "Also, the owner asked for you to come in at 11:30 so he could show you around."

"Well, I'm going to go meet up with Sam and Tucker," Danny told them as he left the house and called up his two best friends to tell them to meet him at the park instead.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"They did what!" Sam cried out quite annoyed at what she had just heard. When Danny had asked her and Tucker to meet up with him at the park instead of his house, she thought something was up, but not this!

"I know! They didn't even ask if I wanted a job to begin with!" Danny cried out in function as he threw his arms up into the air.

"Apparently, the real name for the place is called Freddy Frazbear's Pizza," Tucker informed them as he typed away on his PDA, "It's apparently a pizzeria for kids and grown up alike. It also has a band of singing animatronics that consists of China the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny and Freddy Fazbear the Bear. There is also another one named Foxy the Pirate Fox who tells stories about his adventures on the seven seas."

"That sounds like the perfect place for you Tuck," Danny replied with a smile and with a small laugh, "Food and animatronics."

"And a nightmare for goths," Sam commented then as an after thought with a smile said, "But the animatronics seems cool."

"And I'm going to be working there for the rest of the summer," the Halfa groaned in disapproval, "Now how am I going to protect the city when I have to work?"

"Don't worry about it dude, we will make sure that nothing happens when you're busy," Tucker assured him.

Before Danny had the chance to argue, Sam jumped in, "And if we run into any trouble we will call you. And I'm sure that they won't miss you if you are gone for a bit if we do call."

Danny just sighed knowing that no matter what he said or did, he wouldn't be able to get out of this. "Fine... But don't hesitate to call me if you run into trouble. No job is worth the lives of others."

The techno-geek and goth nodded in agreement knowing how Danny would do pretty much anything to save those around him. Wanting to change the subject around a bit, Sam asked. "So, when do you start working?"

"Tonight at midnight," Danny answered, "But my new boss wants me there around 11:30."

Sam looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 5, "We still have some time before you have to head to work, so what do you want to do?"

"Yeah, before any ghost decides to show up," Tucker added in.

Before Danny had a chance to commented on that, his ghost sense went off and a familiar cry could be heard, "Beware! For I Am The Box Ghost! FEAR ME!"

Sam and Danny glared at Tucker who just shrugged, "What? How was I suppose to know that he would show up?"

Danny just rolled his eyes as he took off to take care of the annoyance.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Yes, I know that I have other stories in the works to work on, but I wanted to upload this one since I been meaning to for a while. I know I have another FNAF story to work on but I'm having a hard time getting back into doing that one. The reason for that is because that story is in first person and since I haven't done any other stories in that format for a while, I'm finding it a bit weird writing it with being unsure if I'm doing it right or what not. But I promise that I will try to get back to it as soon as I can. I actually have up to chapter 13 written up I believe, but not doing it for a while I'm not that sure if I have things written right or not. I hope that any of you that read one will understand and I'm sorry for the long hiatus for it.  
Well, lets get back to talking about this story shall we? I have tons and tons of ideas for this story and ones for sequels. Yes, I said sequels. I decided to do a crossover based on each game and because of that, I'm being tortured from not being able to write them until I finish doing this one... Also, I know that the second game takes place before the first game, but what I have planned I can get around that little inconvenience. How you may ask? Well, you just have to wait and find out for yourself. MA HA HA HA HA HA!**

 **...**  
 **Um so... I hope that you guys can't wait to see what happens next in this little story. Will Danny be able to survive? Well, for you to know that, you just have to wait and read to find out for yourself! :)**  
 **Until next time, Flare over and out!**  
 **PS: This will be a side project for the time being.**


	2. Chapter 2: Freddy's

Danny stood in front of a building that he would be working at for the rest of the summer nights if nothing were to happen. The building was white with a purple border near the top, there were big white letters spelling out, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," beside the sign was that of a face of a brown bear wearing a black top hat and the entrance were double doors with windows off to the side of them. The Ghost Boy took a deep breath before entering unsure what kind of fate was waiting for him inside. As Danny entered the building, he found himself entering a room that seemed like a party room with balloons, streamers, tables with white tablecloths, party hats on the tables and he stood by what seemed to be a stage. Before the Halfa had the chance to have a good look around, his attention was drawn to the blue mist that left his mouth singling that a ghost was nearby. "Why do they choose now to cause trouble?" Danny asked himself as he quickly took in his surroundings to find the ghost that wanted to cause him trouble.

As he looked around trying to find the source that caused his ghost sense to go off, he found nothing, but he kept on finding his gazed being drawn to the three animal like animatronics that was on the stage. There was a brown bear with electric blue eyes, wearing a black top hat and bow tie and was holding a microphone, a purple bunny with magenta eyes, a red bow tie and was holding a red and white guitar, then there was a yellow chicken or was it a duck with an orange beak, magenta eyes and had a white bib with small different color triangles in the background and in yellow bubble letters outlined in purple read, 'Let's Eat!" Keeping an eye on the group of animatronics, the Ghost Boy carefully made his way to the front of the stage to get a better view of them. As he looked each one over, he couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling from each one in turn, "I just hope dad is wrong about them being possessed by ghosts because I'm not sure if I can handle more ghosts coming after me."

Before Danny had the chance to let his thoughts wonder, a voice spoke up behind him, "Ah, you much be Daniel Fenton, the new night guard I presume?"

Danny quickly turned around and saw a man with light gray pants, wearing a yellow jacket with a white undershirt, a red bow tie and slick black boots. The man had white hair slick back, black glasses, a mustache and blue-green caring eyes. "Yes, that would be me," the Halfa answered as he held out his hand, "But please, call me Danny."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Danny. I'm Mr. Fazbear, the owner of this lovely joint," the man introduced as he shook the boy's hand in a friendly manner. He then let Danny's hand go as he spoke again, "I noticed that the gang had caught your attention."

"Yeah, there look quite interesting. They are like nothing I have seen before," Danny answered as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was mostly true on his part, even though he had seen many strange things involving technology, thanks to Technus, Tucker and the short time of being rich, it was still quite impressive seeing something so advance.

"Ture to that," the owner states with a happy smile, "The only way to see something as amazing as them, is by coming here or to one of our other locations," he then turned his focus to the stage, "Now in case you don't them yet, how about some introductions? The purple rabbit over there holding the guitar is Bonnie the Rabbit, but he is also known as Bonnie the Bunny, he is the guitarist of the band. The yellow chicken with the bib, is Chica the Chicken, she is the backup singer. As for the brown bear, he is Freddy Fazbear, the lead singer and leader of the band."

"Freddy Fazbear? Is he the reason why the place is called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" Danny couldn't help but ask. As he stood there, he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy with the feeling that he was being stared at and from the fact that there was a ghost close by he couldn't see, but he didn't let the feeling show.

"I guess you could say that." Mr. Fazbear answered with a light laugh as he led Danny over to another area where there was a smaller stage closest to one of the hallways. The stage had purple curtains with yellow stars and a red fox with a black eye patch, hook and some fur missing here and there."And here is the last member of our little group, this is Ol' Foxy, the Pirate Fox."

As Danny stepped closer to Foxy, he felt his ghost sense go off once again causing him to tense a bit and hoped that Mr. Fazbear didn't notice it or at least didn't comment on it. Quickly he looked around to see if he could find the ghost that set off his ghost sense off once again, but when he found nothing, he put his attention on the animatronic before him. As he looked Foxy over, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the fur that was missing and how the hook looked pretty sharp, "I know that I'm not the position to ask this, but don't you think it's not a good idea to have him out? There's some expose parts that kids could get hurt on, especially the hook."

"I don't mind you asking at all, it just shows that you care for other's wellbeing," the owner told him with a small laugh, but soon gained a look of sadness, "You see, in one of the other locations before this one, Foxy was in a little accident that caused him to loose some of his fur and caused people to be scared of him. We did put him off to the side to try to fix him though."

"So why is he out now?" the Halfa asked in a bit of concern, he didn't want to end up on the other side of the hook.

"I decided to bring him back out here at this location to give him a second chance," Mr. Fazbear answered with a small smile, "When we looked him over, we found nothing wrong with him, we figured that someone must have tampered with him before the accident happened and fix him up afterwards. Plus, doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

"Yeah," Danny answered with as he remembered the second chance Clockwork gave him.

"Now, let me show you to your office," the man tells him as he closed the curtains on the stage and headed down the hallway with Danny close behind him. He led Danny down to a small room with a metal door on each side of the room with a set of two buttons by each one, a swirly office chair in the middle of the room, a large table with a phone, some monitors, a pink cupcake with eyes and a candle sticking out of its head sitting on top of some speakers, a large metal fan, a tablet and hanging above the table on the wall was posters for the pizzeria and some children drawings. "This is the office you would be working in," Mr. Fazbear states as he picks up the tablet and handed it to Danny, "You will be using this tablet to keep on eye on all the available cameras."

Danny accepted the tablet and started looking through all the cameras when he soon stopped to stare at the screen that only said audio only, a battery icon singling how much power was left was in the bottom left of the screen, a clock only showing the hour was in the top right corner and a map of the building showing where the cameras were at in the bottom right. After staring at it for a moment, he asked, "How come there no video feed for this one?"

"Oh, that one is for the kitchen, we got it go that way so we can keep the secret of our famous pizzas secret," Mr. Fazbear answered as if it was known knowledge.

"But wouldn't that backfire on seeing if there was anyone in there trying to steal something," Danny asked with a raised eyebrow looking spectacle.

"Not really," Mr. Fazbear answered not really seeing the problem, "So far, we haven't had a problem with that area yet and we still are able to hear what is going on inside of the room."

"Why don't you have the animatronics patrol the building during the night to keep an eye on the place instead of hiring someone to do it?"

"Because they were not designed for such a task," the owner answered, "Sure, they are able to walk around, but they were mostly designed to entertain people, not for security. But if something were to happen, the intruder will have a difficult time surviving the night here. So if such a thing were to happen, the only safe place would be inside this office, a place where you will be able to keep them out until morning or a very good hiding spot."

"Well, that's good to know...I think," Danny states unsure what to think. Just from hearing that, he sure didn't want to be on the other side of the animatronic's wrath, but for some reason, he felt like he already was.

Mr. Fazbear looked at his watch for a moment before looking back at Danny, "Well, I should get going, it's almost time for your shift to start. Now, we usually have an audio trap to go off at the start of you shift for your first week, but because we just moved here, some of our stuff been misplaced during the move. Hopefully, we will be able to find them sooner or later."

"So, is there anything I should know before you leave?" the Ghost Boy asked.

"All you have to remember that you have limited amount of power during the night, the doors use up quite a lot power, so only use them if needed and the camera use up a bit of power when activated as well, so look through the carefully. Also, the gang is known to wander around at night so their servos won't lock up since they don't move around a lot during the day. Now, that should be all, good luck on your first night here at Freddy's Danny," then he left Danny in the room alone.

Once Mr. Fazbear left, Danny sat down in the chair with the bell singling the start of the shift going off a few minutes afterwards. At the sound of the bell, the Halfa let out a small sigh, "I wonder what tonight is going to be like because with my ghost sense going off, it usually means trouble." He then leeaned back into his chair and looked up at the ceiling, "Why do ghosts always find a way to make my left harder than it needs to be?"

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Back to when Danny first entered the building and taking in his surroundings, the animatronics were having a conversation through their special link. "So he's the new night gaurd?" Chica asked as she looked the unknown boy over, "Isn't he a bit young to work here?"

"I think he is," Bonnie commented after looking the kid over, "Why would he hire a kid for the job? He knows that being the night guard here can be dangerous."

"Maybe he hopes that we would go easy on him?" Chica suggested as she kept an eye on the boy as Mr. Fazbear came up to him.

"Maybe, but I feel like there's something different about this boy that even Mr. Fazbear doesn't realize," Freddy tells them as he was keeping a keen eye on the boy not letting him escape his gaze.

"What do you mean?" Chica asked confused, sure she felt that there was something different about the boy, but she just thought she was imagining things.

"When he first entered the building, a noticed a blue mist exiting his mouth and how he automatically started looking for what caused it to appear," Freddy explained as he watched Mr. Fazbear and the boy head over to where Foxy was at, "It was as if the mist was warning him of something, which may have been us since he gaze seemed to be drawn to us. Plus, there's this strange feeling coming off of him that makes him seem like he is just like us. But that can't be possible since he is clearly still alive."

"Ay, the blue mist happened over here as well," Foxy informed them, "I feel the same thing coming off the lad. I think we should keep an eye on him."

"I agree with you there Foxy," Freddy agreed as he watched the two head down the hallway towards the office.

"So, what's the plan?" Chica asked clearly excited for the night to begin.

"The same as usual," Freddy informed them, "But if anything unusual happens, tell me right away."

"So let me guess, you want me to say out of this for now?" an unknown voice asked.

"Yes, we don't want to scare the kid away too fast," the brown bear answered, "But if needed, you may jump in to assist. But until then, stay out of sight until it's your turn to shine."

"Well do, oh 'fearsome leader,'" the voice replied sarcastically, "But knowing me, that may not happen."

All Freddy could do was roll his eyes at the statement knowing full well he meant that. After about ten minutes late,r Mr. Fazbear came back into the room and headed to the door but stopped by the stage, "Try not to go too hard on him guys, he just a kid. Plus he doesn't seem to be a killer and he doesn't seem to be scared at all, so you may have a hard time scaring him," he then let out a small sigh, "Just don't kill him ok? He seems like a nice kid," with nothing else to say, the owner left the building.

"Not scared huh?" Freddy states amused. "We will just have to see about that." Soon the bell singling 12 am could be heard throughout the building, "Let's the game begin."

* * *

 **Hey guys, here's the next chapter of The Phantom at Freddy's. I finally decided to add the next chapter to this since it been awhile and I had it set aside for a bit now ready to be typed up. So what do you guys think? Do you think Danny will have a bit of trouble with the gang next chapter on his first night with animatronics on his back? Or do you think he will have a smooth night without even one ghost attack? But knowing how things go with Danny, that usually never happens, but you never know! So I hope that you guys are enjoying this story so far and can't wait for the next chapter! I have the next chapter written out already, I just don't know when I'm going to be typing it up.**

 **Until next chapter, Flare, over and out!**

 **P.S: Incase any of you have been reading Total Phantom Drama and been waiting for the next chapter, do not worry, I have not forgotten about it or any of my other stories, I just been busy. But for Total Phantom Drama, I had to rewrite the next chapter since it was just going by the script with some changes here and there and I did not like that, so I had to change it. Now I'm happy with it and ready to type it up, but it's going to be a bit since it's super long, about 22 pages long I think. So yeah, it's going to be a long chapter.**


End file.
